The present disclosure relate to a vacuum cleaner.
In general, vacuum cleaners are devices that suction air containing dusts by using a suction force generated by a suction motor mounted in a main body to filter the dusts in the main body.
Vacuum cleaners are classified into manual cleaners and automatic cleaners. The manual cleaners are cleaners that are used for directly performing cleaning by a user, and the automatic cleaners that travel by oneself to perform cleaning.
The manual cleaners may be classified into a canister type cleaner in which a suction nozzle is provided separately with respect to a main body and connected to the main body by using a connection tube and an upright type cleaner in which a suction nozzle is coupled to a main body.
A power cord outlet of a cleaner is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0118796 (Published Date: Nov. 24, 2006).
According to the prior document, since a cord reel assembly is provided in a main body, and a power cord is connected to a socket, the main body may receive a power.
In the prior document, since a cleaner receives a power through the cord reel assembly, the cleaner may move by only a distance corresponding to a length of the cord wound around the cord reel assembly when the cleaner performs cleaning.